


Sugar High

by marrieddorks



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Candy, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Movie Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 13:26:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3069803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marrieddorks/pseuds/marrieddorks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of the best parts of Jensen and Jared’s relationship was that their dates could consist of anything and, as long as they were together, they were mindlessly happy.  Sometimes they would buy tickets to a football game and drink cold beers while cheering madly in the stands.  Sometimes they would both get dressed up and go to fancy restaurant, smiling like idiots at one another across the candlelit table.  Sometimes they would head over to the café by their apartment and just read in a comfortable silence with one another.  Other times, like tonight, they would put in a movie and sit pressed against each other on the couch with an abundance of junk food on the table in front of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sugar High

**Author's Note:**

> A.N. - Hey, everyone! I hope you all had a great holiday season! To end the 2014 year I rummaged together this (horribly un-beta'd) fic. Thank you for reading and I look forward to another amazing year of J2.

"Real connection and intimacy is like a meal, not a sugar fix." - Kristin Armstrong 

One of the best parts of Jensen and Jared’s relationship was that their dates could consist of anything and, as long as they were together, they were mindlessly happy. Sometimes they would buy tickets to a football game and drink cold beers while cheering madly in the stands. Sometimes they would both get dressed up and go to fancy restaurant, smiling like idiots at one another across the candlelit table. Sometimes they would head over to the café by their apartment and just read in a comfortable silence with one another. Other times, like tonight, they would put in a movie and sit pressed against each other on the couch with an abundance of junk food on the table in front of them. 

The movie was almost halfway through and Jared shifted his eyes to Jensen. His green eyes were lidded as he stared at the television, the lights from the screen flashing in their reflection. As if Jensen subconsciously felt Jared’s eyes on him, his body sank deeper into the couch’s comfortable cushions, the act moving him even closer to Jared’s bodyheat. A small smile came to Jared’s face at the sight. Everything Jensen did, even something as simple as getting sleepy while watching a movie, was adorable. Without another thought, he leaned over and pressed a gentle kiss to Jensen’s temple. 

“You tired?” he asked against the short hairs of Jensen’s hairline. Jensen’s eyes shot open.

“No, I’m completely awake.” 

“Liar,” Jared grinned. “I’ve been watching your eyes droop for the past five minutes.” Jensen scoffed and repositioned himself so he was sitting up much more attentively.

“Well maybe you should have been watching the movie instead of watching me, you freak,” Jensen chided.

“But you’re just so cute!” 

“Oh my god,” Jensen sighed, the tips of his ears tinging pink which, in Jared’s opinion, only made him that much cuter. 

“And maybe you wouldn’t be so tired if you would eat some of the candy I bought for tonight,” Jared said as he motioned to the coffee table. A half-eaten bag of popcorn (courtesy of Jared), one bag of sour gummy worms (and an empty bag, also courtesy of Jared), a box of bite sized chocolate, and two sodas littered the surface of the table. “C’mon! Get sugar high!” 

“Nope, I’m good. You go ahead,” Jensen mumbled, his eyes not leaving the screen once more. With a quirked eyebrow, Jared picked up the remote sitting next to him and hit the ‘pause’ button. Jensen groaned and turned to face him. “What?”

“I’m not starting this movie again until you eat a gummy worm.” Jensen blinked once. Then twice. Then he rolled his eyes. 

“Are you serious right now?” he asked incredulously. 

“Dead serious,” Jared answered as he picked out a gummy worm from the full bag in front of him. 

“I don’t want it,” Jensen protested. 

“You don’t have a choice!” Jared laughed as he held the sour sugar-coated worm to Jensen’s mouth. Jensen pressed his lips together in a tight line and slapped Jared’s arm away. 

“Jared –“ Jensen started between clenched teeth. Jared laughed louder as he sat on his knees, leaning over until Jensen was pushed against the armrest of the couch. 

“The sooner you eat one the sooner I’ll leave you alone,” Jared explained calmly.

“You are the most stubborn person I know,” Jensen snarled, green eyes narrowed. “Give me the freakin’ gummy worm.” Jared grinned that dimpled grin and dangled the red and blue candy. Jensen reached for it when Jared held it out of his grasp. “Oh, c’mon! At least give me the dignity of feeding myself!” 

“Jen…” was all Jared said with a leer on his lips. He slowly brought the gummy worm back to Jensen’s mouth and waited. Jensen inclined forward ever-so-slightly and gently took the candy. He chewed, swallowed, and threw a sarcastic smirk up at Jared. 

“Happy?”

“Almost,” Jared started and Jensen opened his mouth to argue when Jared continued. “You still have some sugar right there.” With that he fell backwards, his arms catching Jensen and bringing him down on top of him. Immediately he pulled Jensen’s face down, covering his lips with his own. Jensen made a noise that quickly turned into a moan. Jared couldn’t suppress the upturn of his lips at the sound, but soon he lost himself in all the feelings. Jensen’s body was warm and Jared could feel his heartbeat pick up pace, matching his own heart’s erratic rhythm. Jared felt Jensen’s hands travel up his face with feather-light touches before they tangled in his long hair. He groaned appreciatively at the feeling and gently traced his tongue over the seam of Jensen’s full lips, asking permission to enter. Jared flexed his fingers on Jensen’s hips as his lips parted, allowing Jared to sweep into his mouth. All too soon they parted with heaving chests, their breath mingling with the proximity of their faces, and Jared couldn’t stop his dopey grin. “There. It’s all gone now.” Jensen’s eyebrows rose in that judgmental manner, but his eyes were filled with the same love and adoration that Jared felt. 

“You are such a dork,” Jensen muttered, his voice gruff. Jared wrapped his arms around Jensen’s waist and squeezed tight.

“Yeah, but I’m your dork.” 

“Oh god, don’t start with that sappy shit,” Jensen huffed. He pressed his hands against Jared’s chest, trying to push himself up, but Jared kept his arms in place. After a few failed attempts, Jensen flopped back down, briefly knocking the air from Jared’s lungs. Jensen’s head fell on Jared’s shoulder and Jared nibbled on his neck. 

“Don’t pretend you don’t love it,” Jared whispered in his ear and he felt, more than saw, Jensen’s smile. 

“Yeah, well,” Jensen started as he turned to face Jared, “I can’t pretend I don’t love you, either.” With that he pressed his own kiss to the corner of Jared’s jaw. 

“Now who’s starting with the sappy shit?” Jared asked rhetorically. Jensen pushed himself up, slapping Jared on the thigh. 

“Just start up the movie, dork.” 

Jared did so with a smile and he couldn’t help but notice how Jensen was much more awake this time around


End file.
